


his own needs

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [170]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Felix should hate feeling this helpless, and instead, he needs it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Commissions [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	his own needs

Felix can pretend that he does not want anything to do with this as much as he wants to, but nothing can actually change the truth. Nothing can change the fact that he wants it, because, of course, Dedue would not be doing this if not for the fact that Felix wants him to do this to him. It is just a part of the his act, the front that he always puts up, that Dedue has to break down each time, until he has him whimpering and giving into all of his most pathetic desires.

The way he grabs Felix, his hand around his upper arm, Felix knows that he will be left with a bruise there. Everywhere that Dedue touches him, he grabs him hard enough to leave a bruise, and he loves that, even if he spends more time trying to pretend that he does not care, or even that he does not like it. Externally, he puts on the front that he does not like to show any signs of weakness, but the truth is, he admires strength more than anything else, and the fact that Dedue is always able to physically overpower him turns him on more than anything else ever could.

So he lets him grab him by the arm, already imagining the circle of bruises that he will be left with when this is all said and done, and lets him push him down, so that he is on his hands and knees. Dedue kneels behind him to finger him, not bothering to be gentle with it. Back when he was still finding his way around this, he would be more cautious at first, waiting to make sure that Felix could handle, but now that he knows that he always can, he never wastes any time with it, roughly fingering him while he grips along Felix’s chest, clinging to him and clawing at him, leaving many more potential bruises in his wake.

Felix can’t help himself; though he tries to keep quiet and tries to keep his voice under control, he cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, completely unable to control himself. He is rendered pathetic all too easily, and he needs this too much to ever be able to hold himself back, or give this up. Dedue gives him what he needs in the form of this rough treatment.

It is not long before the other man is on top of him, his weight bearing down on him, making him feel trapped and helpless, something that he should hate, and something that he loves far too much. He can feel the tip of Dedue’s cock pressed against him, and he braces himself just before he jerks his hips forward, making no effort to take things slow as he pushes himself inside of Felix, making him yelp a bit, a pathetic cry that does not suit him at all. All of this is just a side of himself that he shows to no one else.

Dedue only gives him a moment to get used to this, before he has begun fucking him with abandon, so rough that Felix finds that he can hardly breathe, and whenever he does, he wastes his breath on his pathetic moans and whimpers, on the way that he cries out for his lover, wanting more and more, wanting more than he can possibly hope to handle, and then even more beyond that, letting himself be rendered completely helpless beneath the weight of the other man.

He claws at Felix as he fucks him, leaving even more potential bruises in his wake, and so many scratches, his fingers digging into Felix’s flesh as he drags them down, fucking him with rougher strokes with each scratch that he leaves behind, or at least, that is how it feels to Felix. His voice breaks as he cries out now, feeling more pathetic each time he lets out another cry, and loving every second of this powerlessness, loving the knowledge that there is nothing he can do, that no amount of fighting would ever allow him to break free of the other man’s grasp.

He should hate it and he loves it, loves it more than any other feeling in the world, chasing a high like no other. As he loses himself to these thoughts, Dedue sees fit to bring him back to reality by biting him. He leans his face down against Felix’s neck and sinks his teeth in all at once, hard and forceful, causing him to cry out, so loud and needy, as he bites down hard enough to draw the blood to the surface, and then, to break the skin.

As he pulls his mouth back, Felix can feel the warm blood spilling out, and he writhes in pleasure, so close to his own limit now that he knows he can’t withstand much more of this. Dedue does not let up in the slightest, but this time, when he bites him, he does not go so far as to break the skin, preferring to just leave bruises along his neck and upper back, dotting his shoulders with them until it is all too much, until the sensation is much too overwhelming.

Felix gives in then, screaming as he comes so hard that he nearly blacks out from it all, and Dedue is right there with him, giving one last thrust forward and a low groan as he comes, filling Felix and gripping him so tight that they both know he will leave even more bruises behind.

After that, Felix loses himself for a moment, forgetting everything as he collapses forward, with Dedue pulling out of him. By the time he comes to, he is sore and aching, and though the bite on his neck has long since stopped bleeding, it still stings, and he still struggles to find his breath. And throughout all of this, Dedue is beside him, laying with him as he waits for Felix to recover from it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
